


snowblown

by LoveOnTheWater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: Zuko and Katara go home for the holidays.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)





	snowblown

Katara can tell he’d never seen the snow before.

He’d claim he was a hardened veteran of polar climates if she asked, but she knows better than to believe him.

The way he tries to hide his shivering and periodically blows warm breath into his mittened hands gives him away. So do the three pairs of socks that poke out of his shoes.

Katara had warned him that spending their winter break in her hometown would be below freezing. He’d brushed off her concern for him with assurances that this wasn’t his first time braving the cold.

He had lied. A smile quirks up Katara’s lip at the sight of his teeth chattering with frozen eyelashes.

Zuko bounds into her arms, desperate for any source of added warmth in the desolate whiteness surrounding him. As she wraps her arms around him, she silently thanks the powdery sky for its benevolence.


End file.
